When Gaians Throw an Orgy
by Ultimagu
Summary: We saw the uprising of an eighth faction and the havoc it caused. Just how did the world survive a second Great War? And what happened after that? Those little questions you had, will now be answered! Second in Brianback Series.
1. And POP! Goes the Weasel

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Robespeire: **Isn't it just? I know it's a little hard to follow, but that's why I'm making these much needed edits after all this time!

**Numbuh six-sixtysix: **Thanks for the insight. I like the way you describe the moment! lol

**And so here we go!**

**(Story)**

_In the lovely year of 2643..._

"Mogul! I...I simply don't know what to do anymore!" cried one Deidre Skye-Brianbacks as she embraced her husband. For over a year the questions had been raging worse than the war. He collected her into a strong protective hug like only a man who had been pining for a half a millennium could. The Dragonites and the Gaians seemed to take a few sniffs of each other and bare their teeth, even the free love Gaians.

"Don't worry now..." he smiles at her warmly. Behind closed doors he was a very different person who ruled with a fist more powerful than god's. He was warm and gentle with her, and although it distressed her to see him a cruel tyrant at times, she did see some of the logic behind it.

When the faction was formed, the human civilization was no where near bonding together in unity. He had formed a hatching plan over 160 years ago. Bring together the smartest disgruntled scientists from the University, the most diplomatic disgruntled diplomats from the Peacekeepers, the most green disgruntled empaths from the Gaians, the most gun crazy disgruntled shooters from the Spartans, the most pious disgruntled preachers from the Believers, the most cunning disgruntled economists from the Morganites, and the most willing to work disgruntled workers from the Hive, and mash their ideas together.

The resulting product was the Eye of the Dragon. Every day, the people would rise at their turn to rise and go to school or work. There they would work just as hard as they could. They would donate a bit of time to the gardens if they didn't work in the gardens. When they arrived home they would participate in the local government diplomacy that was mandatory. After the quick vote on what the people could affect, they went shopping if they needed to, where companies competed for them to buy their products. If a new colossal project was under way they would donate just some spare energy credits to help fund it. They would pray before dinner together, and then before bed. Each home was equipped with the defenses that the family or person inside decided to have, which would be paid for over the years in their federal tax. For the adults, a three month military tour was required each and every year, tax free on the pay, in shifts for parents and a local nanny contacted for single parents. On Sunday, they would visit the mass churches, and there they would ask for god's forgiveness.

Really, all in all, it was a utopia. It mixed all of the humans ideology that was functioning. Meshed together so they functioned in near perfect harmony. Deidre had been surprised to hear that the Dragonites only suffered about a .0001 percent crime rate. In other words, about nine people commit crimes a year. Most of those were accidental or simply careless.

She looked up at him and then back at the hologram screen that depicted the forces lining up side by side. She had recalled her forces from this war...and realized the err of her ways. To be a free lover...she could not go to war. It was morally wrong for her. She had gotten caught up in the rising heats.

UPAMB (and now Deidre Brianbacks to make UPAMBDB, though that was too long) hadn't been happy but suspected as much would happen when she gave Miriam a kiss in greeting.

There on the outskirts of the great ruin fungal bloom, the full military might of the world would decide the fate of humanity. 'UPAMB and DB' had been unable to reach a decision about if they could just back down. So the vote was to press onward, even as the Peacekeepers and the Pherals wondered hesitantly about this whole thing.

To the north, a massive University-Spartan fleet of about 800 Battleships aimed their cannons at the first dam. To the south, a Spartan-Believer army of 50,000 stood poised behind bunkers they were building. To the east, a Peacekeeper-Pheral-Believer army stood poised with 35,000 troops behind their own bunkers readying for the battle. And to the west stood a University-Hive force of about 10,000, where they were clearing the bloom, and setting up a circular bunker system around the great wall. Just a few kilometers off from each of these forces stood a ready and able air force consisting of University Chirps, Spartan Hawks, Peacekeeper B-89's, and Morganite Flurs building air bases and poised to strike as well.

On the inside however, the finishing touches of a borehole was being completed enabling a permanent supply of energy for the Tachyon field. It would take another two boreholes to make the field able to keep going for thousands of years, as the size extended all the way around the great wall, which looped from one side of the first dam, all the way around the canal to the other side of the first dam, and then had massive gates in front of it. With the flickering of a Tachyon field coming on, and the energy consumption confirmed, the field could stand for fifty years before they'd need a new energy source or give the borehole a year to replenish its stores. That was enough time to complete two more boreholes.

Deidre from her vantage point could see every project 87,000 people were working on, and it was nothing short of amazing. A tunnel system map could be called up with showed the extensive tunnels between the two great walls and the spiraling system all around them. A great wall parameter diagram could be called up that just went on and on in a female mechanical voice about its width, depth, height, length, working force, repair areas, working stations, current towers, upgrades, the list went on and on! She could, if she dared face her husband's wrath, look at the single most confidential file in the entire Dragonite faction. It was labeled, Betty.

When she turned her view to the great wall surrounding her at that very moment, she smiled in happiness. Her Mogul had confessed the first great wall had been built to protect himself if she denied his love. It was sweet in an 'aww...he's afraid of rejection' sort of way. It made him more human in her eyes. That and the thing he did with his tongue! She turned a very pretty pink hoping he didn't notice.

She wasn't disappointed when he did. No one could say Mogul Brianbacks was anything short of a genius. He picked up on her blushing, analyzed it from what she'd been looking at, followed her paths of thought and threw her over his shoulder before heading to his chambers. His men knew his orders before he'd give them. Defend to the death...for honor...for the people...for the state...for heaven...and for planet. A nice mesh of ideals, indeed.

In the meantime the two opposing sides waved white flags at each other while they prepared for the immense battle. It was almost like a cold war, or rather a cold battle. Both sides showed off their might, and then upped that show when they saw something new on the other side.

_Late 2643..._

"General Isaac!" cried Grand General Hughes, of the UPAMB allied armies. He obviously meant business. A young man came to him and saluted quickly. He was smartly dressed and seemed aged far beyond his years.

"Yes sir?" the young General Isaac called. He was from the Believer faction. To him, the Dragonites were nothing short of scum. Though he hide this from the Grand General's eyes, as Hughes came from the Peacekeepers who had fishy business with everyone anyway.

The Grand General himself was an old veteran between some of the earliest Peacekeeping vendettas, and had been there during both wars against the Dragonites. He was the highest authority in the land on how to fight the Dragonites. The next up was General Longs from the Spartans. "I want you to personally send the diplomacy papers to the Dragonites, tell them if they fail to sign them this time we will open fire."

Isaac gave a short salute and was off to do his duty. The duty, that he had to himself that was, was a little different than what others expected of a general in the Believer Army. He had a brilliant plan that had just struck him, off the wall as it were.

He sped out of the Grand General's tent and was off on his rover to deliver the 'Total Surrender' papers to the Dragonites. Of course, they really were just the treaty, but he'd convince them that UPAMB demanded their total surrender now. Just a few adjustments to the papers and the war that been going for twelve years with but 257 deaths would finally turn hot. Sadly, all of them were UPAMB soldiers.

While he was driving he went over the details in his head again, _So far, reports suggest that 25,000 people are manning this...monstrosity. The Fleets took a few sample shots at the tachyon field and it appears to wipe away even conventional missiles. We're losing communication with the missile pods, so defenses are down, and the shipment from the Lord's Truth is late. How is the world supposed to go up against these pathetic cretins if we can't feed our forces? I'll have to suggest farms outside the Dragonites cannon range to help feed and nurse the men. This is not going to be an easy battle. No easy five years about it. This sucker will take a long time to digest._

With that in mind he sped away across No Man's Land towards the towering great wall. With a gleaming tachyon cannon right in front of him, it made him just a bit nervous.

When he arrived, he was greeted in the usual manner: his face shoved into the cold metal wall as he was searched. The Dragonites didn't trust anyone. When the search and seizure process was over he was taken to the interrogation room. There he told them all he knew, he had been told to bring the 'Total Surrender' papers. Taking a look over it, the interrogators smiled a very cruel smile, and General Isaac briefly wondered if this had been the right idea.

_Later the same day..._

Grand General Hughes was horrified to see the dismantled body of General Isaac's. In his grief he didn't bother reading the note that came with it. He ordered the immediate eradication of the Dragonites. No quarter...no mercy.

As the echoing cries of the tachyon blasts fired off and landed with a resounding smack against the Dragonite tachyon field, and the Dragonite tachyon cannons fired volley after volley to land with a land twang and smack against their bunkers; Grand General Hughes told the rest of UPAMB about the outbreak of war and the horrifying death of General Isaacs.

For hours, the battle raged that day with no damage being done to either side: just a few deaths here and there on the UPAMB side. The Battle of the Dragon's Teeth had begun.

**(Story)**

**AN: November 24th, 2011: Phew! I just finished up making my edits to a later sequel of this story called _Stairs to Heaven_ when I realized that I hadn't made any edits to the original story line! "Oh noez!" , Why did I just write that?**

**Anyway, I had everything complete for the original story except I had yet to include the time line at the end of the story (like what I included at the end of _Eye of the Dragon_). Since _Stairs to Heaven_ has been an effectual end to the Mogul Brianback series (barring _Xenocide_ since I never fully, though now intend to, develop it), I felt it an appropriate place to put a time line to the ENTIRE background behind the summation in chapter 6 of _Stairs to Heaven_. In order to do that, though, I need to finish my edits for _When Gaians Throw an_ _Orgy_ and _The End_ before I can officially complete my time line. I hope you enjoy my efforts and shall review!**

**Review puny worm-baby!**


	2. The Cost of Advancing

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**(Story)**

_In the year 2644..._

General Wasabi of the second great wall defenses looked out over the land he was to defend. It had been a good idea to pull out the great mind worms before the battle began and freeze them so they could be preserved. Even he, once the most brilliant planner of his day when Impact Particle weapons were the newest thing, could not figure out for the life of himself how Mogul Brianbacks did it. He somehow manipulated every single strand to an error of around 2 percent into working into his favor.

Now, Lady Deidre Skye had once said you could you see the mindset of the other faction leaders if you studied their symbols closely. It was easiest to spot hers. A Rose protected by thorns all around it. It meant, while we are the gentle and beautiful faction, we do have our thorns. Indeed, the Gaians had been much like a thorn in everyone's side. Their general use was for their connection to the planet.

When you looked at the Dragonite's symbol, the face of a dragon leering its eyes straight forward, the message was clear. No funny business. But, Wasabi had noticed the slightest thing, if you covered the ferocious looking teeth, the dragon's eyes looked...sad...daresay lonesome. This was also true. Mogul had built the finest defense systems the human world had ever known. It was a heretical thought, but perhaps Mogul was...

Anyway, if you wanted in you either paid in credits or in blood. Most trading for quite awhile with the Dragonites had been done by nano-traders. Automatic technology only the Morganites, the University, and the Spartans had been able to afford. Everyone else paid large fees for entering Dragonite territory, and once in you hoped you turned out a profit. To some, trading with the Dragonites had been like the lottery. You lost a bit, you won a bit but you always seemed to lose a little more than you won. One way...or the _other._

Now, if you wanted in, you paid in blood. No two ways about it.

Wasabi's attention was pulled by the sound of the pelting explosions of the cannons. Given enough power, the UPAMB soldiers could break past the tachyon field. Temporarily. Mogul had already foreseen such an event as to be likely once the surrounding measure didn't work. They'd concentrate their fire into a single spot and break open the field and charge the entire base. It would be a massive object and _if_...only _if_ they managed to take the walls...would they find themselves in the elaborate maze being built. Now, your everyday soldier didn't need to go every single place in the base, so if the walls were taken, the general uses of terminals completely shut down. You couldn't get them to turn on if you put a switch on them. That left invading forces completely lost in the maze, which was bunker-ed down in strategic areas in case bombardment took place. Once in the maze, with how many hidden traps there were, no one would exit alive. The bunkers were open to an underground connection system to all the others, but if one of the bunkers was discovered and the guards over the entrance into these tunnels felt they wouldn't survive the attack, they pressed a little button and it sealed off the tunnels.

Wasabi grinned, if Mogul was anything he was a genius. He cried that anything less than perfect was not suitable for his fortressinettes. Wasabi had been there on the isle of Dexamenus during the Spartan invasion during the Battle of Siroquiss. They hadn't stood a chance. Mogul just put layer after layer after layer of protection in his fortressinettes.

He watched as the shelling died down again and surveyed the damage from his view point. A single UPAMB shell had broken through and slammed into the ground several meters in front of the wall. _Pathetic_...

He surveyed the enemy losses and grinned manically. A few more of their bunkers looked like they had suffered a hurricane trying to defend with toilet paper. While they were very far out, the Dragonite cannons had the advantage of height, it gave them plenty of extra hundred meters in their range. He took count and put it into the terminal to his right, using binoculars to looks closely at what the enemy was doing.

He saw them scurrying about trying to put out the flames. With interest he saw a very little symbol, almost impossible to actually see. He described it and sent it in his report as well. Then he ordered the change in cannon shifts to his section. He would not allow his section to fail.

_Same time...across No Man's Land..._

Grand General Hughed sighed in frustration. He really wanted to grab his hair and just start yanking. The new invoices had the same old news, the UPAMB leaders were undecided if they should begin a vendetta with the Gaians. There was no evidence that Deidre was supporting Mogul's defiance to their law, and he had seen the passion in her eyes when she described her willingness to help. Before she had been taken, she wanted to eviscerate Mogul. Now there was no doubt in his head she prized _that_ more than her gardens.

He surveyed the work and took out an antique pistol, a colt .45 from World War two and aimed it straight towards the towering walls, sending off eight shots towards the damned things. His men around him looked confused by the situation and he looks them dead in the eye, "We're going to pick those shells up by the end of this battle, even if they landed in Mogul Brianback's ass!" Around him cheers went up and mentally Hughes gave a smile, all the boy's needed was some morale.

The next day, when the fighting resumed, it would be noted that seven sections under the Grand General Hughes advanced fifty meters. In newspapers across the world, no one would mention the 3,000 lives fifty meters cost.

_Mogul Brianback's den...2644..._

Mogul looked across at the screen with keen interest. He knew General Hughes. Hughes had been just a babe when Mogul had raised him, taught him everything he knew before turned the boy out on the streets to fend for himself. Just another experiment. Mogul grinned to himself, revealing two rows of very sharp teeth. Comparably, Grand General Hughes was his first great wall. His first greatest invention. He'd watched the boy turn into a veteran-ed warrior in no time.

His attention seemed to slide towards another monitor. There stood a tape of Deidre's room, and his insides seemed to be replaced by something much more warm than a few minutes before. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't bring himself to exclude her in his plans.

Turning from her monitor he devoted his full attention to the several other monitors that held several different plans. The one he focused his most attention on was the Ultimate Defense of the Isle of Dexamenus, or UDID for short. The UDID system was why all the UPAMB recons heard the hammers crying out. It was his masterpiece. A true work of art. He had never been able to formulate such a piece together so well. He smiled, all it took was a little inspiration.

_Dragon's Teeth West Wall...late 2644..._

General Karkoff seethed. His force was the smallest, and his force was the one being hammered time and time again waiting for reinforcements. The University builders had already left, and he had heard they were nearing the southern forces under General Winston of the Spartans. General Hughes to the east had been making spectacular results, while Karkoff looked dismally at the numbers lost. As a Hive General he was not afraid to say he felt sorry for the poor Believers that were sacrificing their lives for mere meters on the eastern front. While to the north, Admiral Jerk-...I mean Jefferys was sitting idly outside of the Dragonite cannon's range.

All in all, things did and yet did not look promising. With a beginning force of 130,000 men, they now had 137,000 men...after a reinforcement of 15,000 men. Those 8,000 dead were mostly on the eastern front, but the losses could be counted in the western and southern fronts as well.

Karkoff respected Winston. He was a man of honor and always charged to the front. Grudgingly, Karkoff felt some respect for Hughes as well for the same reason.

His attention was called off when a particular bright light caught his attention and then nothing. In an instant, 9,672 men were gone. Obliterated. No radioactive decay so something else had caused it.

_Grand General Hughes tent...same night..._

Despite the glares he had received from the man before in his life, Grand General Hughes gave his respects for the dead General. Reinforcements would make a brief survey of the western front and see if it was operable again. A short lull had begun in the battle, and it lasted for three days.

On the third day, Hughes received a message. It was not a planet buster. What it was however was something from hell itself. _Figures a Believer would be the messenger..._

A message had been left behind. It was elegantly written in the hand of General Wasabi. He remembered General Wasabi from the first great war. The two had fought like nothing else seen at that time. Despite his vast forces, Wasabi had never been able to advance far during the war. Hughes found himself on the opposite end now. Wasabi had been captured during the Battle of Siroquiss not killed like people thought. He was a _traitor_.

Eyes squinting, nostrils flaring, Hughes shouted, "Launch the first missile!" From behind him a shake began in the ground and in the air appeared five conventional missiles, enough power to blow open a hole in the shield. Hughes was pleased to see the ripple it sent across the shield, and then see it shatter. All across the front, cannons blazed back into life.

For the conventional missiles were not to be used under anything less than a dire circumstance. With the shields down, both sides braced themselves for the real horrors of war. Low and behold, by the end of the day, the Grand General Hughes reported 1,000 dead Dragonites. He barely mentioned the 4,000 dead UPAMB soldiers.

All because of one General's rash attack zero progress had been made in the Battle of Dragon's Teeth.

**(Story)**

**AN: November 24th, 2011: Well I hope you guys appreciate the efforts I go through to completely standardize 32! stories. Let me tell you this has been a pain in my ass, but I think I'm around halfway done with the project. Of course that includes working on active stories such as _Xenocide_, _Haremization_, and _Tails Combined_ so I don't have too much free time for the actual editing process.**

**As a side note, I forgot to include a copy of April 28th, 2011 Author's Announcement in the first chapter which began this entire process (and which saw 2,600 hits in one day followed by 640 hits). If you've read a lot of my stories I'm sure you're sick of seeing it by now, but I'm trying to maintain an orderly account of the editing process (mostly for my own purposes when I'm only writing new stories in...2015?) .**

**Anyway, REVIEW! OR YOU SOUL IS MINE! pweese?**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	3. Supposed Peace

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**(Story)**

_Western Wall of Dragon's Teeth...Early 2645..._

When the Tachyon field fell, the UPAMB soldiers had felt that this would be their lucky break in the fighting. It had not been. After a few days, reinforcements stopped altogether. Transports stopped as well. Every time the UPAMB soldiers sent a caravan with supplies up the neck of the western continent, they just disappeared.

It didn't take long to understand what was happening. The Dragonite soldiers were outside of the walls as well. Probably a guerrilla force meant to be able to keep their supplies lines cut or disrupted.

The answer to the problem arrived with the supplies being shipped to the eastern coast by the Pherals, and the western coast by the Morganites. There upon, permanent ports were placed in order to keep the UPAMB soldiers supplied. Then, a road was built to the air strips, where they were trucked in. This process however drained the Northern Fleet's size, to which Admiral Jeffrey's complained about night and day

The advantage of the Dragonites without a Tachyon field fell away in mid 2645, when a second borehole was completed and the combined energy brought the field back up like a raging inferno. If the first field had been a match, the second field was like a bonfire. Hundreds of times more power, in which the UPAMB soldiers and generals demanded weapons a hundred times more powerful.

The answer came in the Planet Busters. Both sides recognized the threat beforehand and supplied themselves with radioactive suits, strong enough to withstand the radiation in the eye of the blast, and continued to fight even as the Spartans launched Planet Buster after Planet Buster at the Tachyon field.

The Dragonites lost 2,500 lives while the field had gone down...and now no more seemed to be able to die. They were simply too self-sufficient. Even the means of surviving a Planet Buster had fully been prepared and now no one could effectively fire a shot across the no-man's land they had created.

_Ceasefire Tent...Mid 2650_

The Second Great War, which had officially lasted for the last nineteen years, was being called for a close. UPAMB had been abandoned when the Gaians successfully merged with the the Dragonites. At the meeting sat the nine dignitaries of the eight factions, as Deidre leading right along side her husband.

Lal stood up, "We are called here today, to put an end to this frightful war. To bring an end to the suffering." His short speech was met with nods and grunts. In truth his foods had been poisoned lately and he hadn't the time to create a proper speech.

When he sat down, Corazon Santiago and Zakharov stood together to address Deidre and Mogul, "To put it bluntly, its a sign here sort of paper." Handing them the paper they both looked over it with fine scrutiny. It read simply:

**Blood Truce Treaty**

**As bound as we are to continue fighting for our ideology, we find ourselves incapable of continuing this fool's war. Too many lives lost, too many innocents killed. In short and to the point, the UPAMB organization will be splintered back into its seven factions. The Dragonite-Gaian merger will be allowed, but further mergers must be reviewed by the World Council. The Dragonites must release their hold on the great mind worms. The Dragonites must pay 20,000 credits in reparations for the men on the New Hope observation base.**

**Signed,**

**Santiago**

**Zakharov**

**Morgan**

**Yang**

**Lal**

**Kurchask**

**Miriam**

**Deidre/Mogul**

With a quick signing, the world rejoiced in an instant. The world was at peace again. After over fifty years of a secret vendetta and then the second great war, the world was finally at peace. The changes that occurred from this peace were astronomical however.

Believers wanted to be allowed to skip church. Hive citizens wanted to be more free. The Peacekeepers and the Pherals already did whatever they wanted really. The Spartans wanted to pursue more peace-time work. The Morganites wanted to give the environment a chance. Even the University citizens wanted to be more fun and social.

People came to respect the Dragonite Gaians (or DG's) as the leading faction. They had withstood the military might of the world for nineteen years. They had more territory than the Believers, Hive, and even the Pherals combined. Remember those lists of Power and Territory? I believe its time to bring those back up to date.

In terms of power, the DG's ranked number one. They were without a doubt a Major power. In the wake of the war however, the Spartans emerged as a Major power as well. The University fell from their grace as a leading power, into a moderate power due to their continued losses. The Morganites on the other hand, had emerged as a major power as well. The Pherals were a weak power, and the Believers were a moderate power. The Peacekeepers had elevated themselves to a more prestigious moderately weak power. While they were no longer just weak they weren't quite moderate yet. Last and sadly least was the Hive which had fell into depression after their forces suffered terrible losses at the Battle of Dragon's Teeth. General Karkoff had been their best, and he had brought with him the bulk of their army. Now without a police force to maintain the drones, the Hive faction was the only one teetering off the edge of stability.

Arranged out, this is the list of **power** in the factions.

1. Dragonite-Gaians

2. Morganites

3. Spartans

4. University

5. Believers

6. Peacekeepers

7. Pherals

8. Hive

Arranged out in their **territory** in the factions, it looked like this.

1. Morganites

2. Spartans

3. University

4. Dragonite-Gaians

5. Peacekeepers

6. Pherals

7. Believers

8. Hive

_In the year 2653..._

Given three years time after the end of the war the world was returning to a stable state. The Hive was still in a depression, and its industry was practically non-existent, but given a bit of aid from the World Council, they were faring a bit better than the United States during the Great Depression. Just a lot more rioting.

Under the articles of the first Great War's Treaty, the Pheral Faction and the Peacekeeping Faction could reunite. The conditions of such an arrangement however would depend on the times. During war, the two could rejoin each other into a single faction in order to form a better faction against their enemies. During peace time however, a majority vote between the 180,000 people of the the central continent had to agree and that was the problem.

At the moment, Lal with his Peacekeeping delegation, and Kurchask with his Pheral delegation were in deliberation on its merits. After all, another condition of the reunited Peacekeeping halves was that the Pherals pay off their reparations. The main deal was Lal paying off the rest right off...or slowly introducing the drones to reuniting with each other or letting the Pherals pay off the reparations themselves. They weren't headed anywhere fast...so a major power in the Peacekeeping faction wasn't likely yet.

At the same time, the economic recovery plan presented by the Morganites in doubling the commerce rates between all of the factions. The only disagreement was the Dragonite-Gaian faction who didn't like the clause that trading ships were free to enter any port. However they were overridden on the matter, and Deidre made Mogul agree to it. To keep the peace. That and she promised some really kinky things. Who can't say that the world is decided by bedroom politics and pillow talk?

On the up side, the world got their first look in on the defenses that the Dragonites had developed over a hundred years time. The structures and ingenuity of Dragonite-Gaian society was breathtaking. In the Gaian portion, the Dragonite workers were mending the mesh between civilization and nature into near nothingness. There was no distinct barrier between where mankind ended and nature began. While the Gaians in the Dragonite portion were coaxing the mind worms out of the area.

The main thorn in everyone's side was space. During the second Great War, the Dragonites had captured all of the space stations, mining stations, energy stations, farming stations, or missile pods in orbit. Now, after the war, the World Council frequently came to the business of the Dragonites returning the property. The Dragonites always refused under the grounds that it was no where in the truce treaty that the Dragonites had to return the gained property. The World Council for the time being was simply stuck on the idea that the Dragonite-Gaian faction held 89 percent of all space equipment. What they didn't have were the imagery satellites, which had been a frequent target of the missile pods during the war.

It was near the beginning of this time that Deidre went into a sort of coma. Planet has contacted her and it was amassing for the utter destruction of the human race. Mind worms of all sizes and species began to manifest outside of all of the major bases. Battle hardened troops had no problem swatting them off like flies, but citizens world round were scared out of their minds. Many immigrated to the strong powerful factions, such as the Spartans and the Dragonite-Gaians.

The shift in population resulted in further peaking for the two most powerful factions. It made the strong stronger, and the weak weaker. It widened the gap between the major powers and the moderate and weak powers. It set the Dragonite-Gaian faction and the Spartan faction to become the elite.

If communism has taught us anything, it is that the weak always seem to rise up to fight their masters.

**(Story)**

**AN: December 5th, 2011: Hey guys! I know I haven't done many updates for my stories lately, but here is a quick edit for _When Gaians Throw an Orgy_! My major work is with _A Tale of Hist__ory_ and _Tails Combined_ at the moment so I have my priorities split between these three stories. If you're feeling up to it, please review my stories. They make me feel better as I continue to finish up my final assignments of the semester.**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**(Story)**

_In the year 2685..._

If there was one thing Deidre had learned from her mind worm friends, it was that an orgy was never a bad thing. Yeah, the whole fungal bloom thing? Totally a mind-worm orgy. The only real reason the mind worms had begun attacking the human colonists? Because they started moving their _procreating_ forms. It certainly explained why fungal blooms shivered. However, none of this mattered after Deidre had stopped dreaming.

As Deidre awoke, she found herself in the kind of world she had never expected to wake up. There, right in front of her was a screen. She recognized the street as the main street down Gaia's Landing. It was beautifully engineered so that man and planet intermingled at near optimum efficiency. On the screen she could clearly see a society that looked so familiar, and yet so foreign.

She could see the Dragonite symbol waving clearly in the air. She could see the Gaian symbol decorating ever tree. The thing that surprised her was that she could clearly see the Believer symbol on every church and a Spartan symbol on the gym. It...was such an odd sight to see the intermingling between four factions. Perhaps in her absence Mogul had signed pac-...pacts? They were clearly forbidden. He was running high treaso-...oh who was she kidding. She laid back and rested, Mogul had committed treason nigh a hundred times. Sometimes she had even punished him for committing treason. As far as the World Council was aware, Mogul had whip marks on his back. They didn't need to know about that it was a cover-up story for why she really punished him. But...that's a story the children aren't allowed to hear.

Before her on the screen came a slide show of pictures. Each one portraying events that had happened. For 32 years she had been comatose, and here before her were the pictures of what had happened. The first slide was of four factions intermingling together, if not on a political scale, perhaps more on a social scale. People having cast out their differences to unite together as a single society ruled by different parties. Next came a picture of a map of Chiron, where the world stood at 2653. Then the map progressed as first the Believer and then the Spartan territory altered if only slightly. They transformed from their respected orange and black colors, to a mixture of orange and green and pink and black. Over their territory, they were given a superior name United Factions. While in a gray, smaller size, each faction was given a border of domain and its original name.

Something else she noted was that the Peacekeepers had reunited. The Pherals at length were absorbed back into the Peacekeeping faction. The Hive remained the same, the University, and the Morganites as well.

However then pictures began to slide by that wasn't a map or a picture of a street. There were a few pictures of a massive banquet it seemed. At a head table, she could make out Mogul, Miriam, and even Santiago sitting in front of an enormous multicolored flag. It held the four symbols of the four factions. Among the people that the faction leaders sat before, were hundreds, if not thousands and thousands of civilians, even drones! However, it was a movie slide, as was apparent when an audio light became apparent on the screen and she could hear words.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate our four great societies on their unification. Though we may be vastly different in many respects with our ideology, it was what is similar that makes this union possible." Deidre could see it was Mogul speaking. He paused to look around the room. "We share two arms...two legs...a mind...and a soul. We share a thirst for betterment, for the continuance of our species. To intermingle with the world."

He casts his arms open wide as if gesturing to the world, "There are those concerned of what this union will result in. That it is little better than a pact." Mogul shakes his head, "Before we celebrate let me clear the fog around this issue." He takes a breath before continuing, "You can be for certain that the articles of this union does call for a gradual dismemberment of individual factions, and turning them into a part of a greater state. It does not! however," voice booms out to them, "call for the dismemberment of individual beliefs! In the era of unity we are trying to achieve, we hope that people shall remain true to the beliefs they decide to hold! But we want them to choose their fates together. As a species...not as nations or kingdoms or factions. But as a SPECIES!"

To Deidre's amazement, this speech is answered with a loud applause. People stand and continue to clap for minutes, and it goes on and on. Before the crowd is settled the movie clip is over and the next slide comes up. It is a picture of the World Council, with Miriam as the head representative for the very large section of the UF. There, over half the the council is made up of United Faction delegates. It is clear the UF holds the power, the people, the resources. It held enough sway and the kind of Unity, that could not be shattered easily.

As if reading her thoughts a new video came up, of a council meeting amongst the heads of state. Sitting around a table with Deidre herself not too far off screen they conversed with how to hold their factions together. As the video came on, it was Miriam who was speaking, "-ee how it goes from there."

Santiago looked like the proverbial cat who caught the canary, "It seems Project Betty will be most useful for the emergency the Kazzak Wall," a brief picture of a wall between the Spartan and the Hive territory shows up, with a mini map off to the side, "and the Myriad Wall," another quick picture of a wall much larger between the Gaians and the Morganites shows up also with a mini map on the side, "we should be able to take care of any immediate dangers."

Mogul seems to contemplate her words carefully, and in turn, both Miriam and Santiago wait patiently for what he has to say. At length he draws breath and begins, "I do not think that the others will try anything direct. While yes, the University could supply the technology, the Morganites and the Hive could produce it, and the Peacekeepers and the Hive could wield it, the war would suffice for not. Not without some deep insight into our plans and inner workings."

Miriam in turn responds, "If the shepherd has sheep to lead, all you but need do is lead them well."

Santiago, one more for tactics than 'silly waving of words', gives her own response, "What does that even mean?" her eyebrow arches. It captures the attention of both Miriam and Mogul, though this detail is not hardly visible.

Mogul is the one to answer for Miriam, "It means, that we will need to keep a close watch on our people. Make sure they remain loyal." To which Miriam nods in his direction. All three exchange looks and then look over at her, still sleeping there unconscious, until they are drawn again to look at Mogul. He sighs deeply, "I will inform the Viceroy Elrond to execute operation Slewd-Q1."

The video image fades out and in turn a calendar is set up to portray the year 2680. Just five years prior. Then the screen is dark before it flashes image after image after image of death and gore. Images that made the Great Wars seem so tame. And there...the final image! Project Betty could be seen clearly. Great Mind Worms, over 300 meters long could be seen coming out of the ground and then another flurry of images as these Mind Worms attack all sorts of settlements. Not limited to UF or AUF (Anti-United Faction). Yeah...the guy who does abbreviations? He has the day off.

Then, an image of the world...a plane of some sort had to be doing the recording as it flew over the continents...it was over 30 hours in length, but Deidre watched every second of it in horror. She could only tell where they were by the mini map on the corner of the screen. But as they flew over cities, there was nothing but ruin. Her two bright hopes as she watched this...were the two Great Walls. She watched in horror as the plane came upon a gigantic hole blown, not eaten, but blown out of the second Great Wall. There inside she could see what had happened next.

Then, as if by a miracle...as the plane approached the Isle of Dexamenus, she could see activity! She watched in sheer raptured joy as the plane went around and showed the new island. No longer was there the isle, and then the Great Wall surrounding it out at see. Mogul, had somehow built the island to extend to the Great Wall, and even beyond in many parts. But in the Oval of the original Great Wall, she could see a massive structure towering upwards. So this had been his plan? Extending outward from this structure were lightening bolts of platforms connecting the Sea Bases.

As the final image faded, Deidre wondered had all of that really happened? It seemed as if she were just in a United Council meeting trying to work out the technical details of psi baronics. How could she have slept for so long?

**(Story)**

**AN: December 6th, 2011: Alright, so I'm almost finished with the edits for this story. That's good! Mostly because I really need to focus on _Tails Combined_ and _A Tale of History_. Please review my friends!**


	5. Vengeance

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**(Story)**

It wasn't but 10 minutes or so after the slide show had ended Deidre spotted four soldiers come into the room. Though she was naked, she could feel the loyalty just brim off of these soldiers. One of them came upon her and bowed, so ever low. If he bent much further he could scratch his nose on the floor. Apparently some sort of mechanical human. A cyborg? It wasn't all too uncommon when she had fallen into her comatose state thirty two years ago, but something so easily masked? She could clearly remember being able to differentiate between human, cyborg, and drone. The older models were made more for life support. Given Mogul's genius, he probably couldn't sleep one night and decided to pursue a project on the side of blending in man and machine. Typical of the man.

At length she stood, feeling no shame as the sensory blanket left her feminine form. She was pleased to see not even the slightest change in the soldier's faces of what she could see. Mogul had gone above and beyond in finding her a small little squad to escort her. All that was missing from the picture was a chair the would carry her in above them as they walked amongst the peasants. At the thought she gave a short little giggle and coughed covering it up.

When she made a move to walk, they proceeded to move either side of her and march along side. They looked vacant, but she knew Mogul would have no slackers. Not when it concerned her safety. Out the door the soldiers came in she arrived in a familiar hallway, yet...not quite so familiar. It was clearly a hallway she remembered in Dragon's Den, but the image had shown that things were vastly different these days. Following memory alone, and sometimes just a little bit of intuition, Deidre arrived at the familiar Master Control Room. The MCR hadn't been named by Mogul, or anyone in the government. It was where Mogul did his public broadcasting. It gave an air that he was in control of things, and oddly enough, the people trusted him with that.

Inside, she could see Santiago, rather than the familiar Mogul, sitting with her back to her, as the soldiers left just as they had came, and all noise seemed to halt. Deidre didn't know what to say. She and Santiago were complete opposites in many respects. While Santiago favored war, and exerting superiority, she favored equality and harmony. Pacifism.

This moment carried on and on until Santiago turned and there was an unexpected image to her person. She was more...rounded. Now, Santiago was a very warlike woman, and had the muscle strength some Californian governors could only ever dream of sometimes, she now showed more..vulnerable traits. Her belly was rounded, perhaps coming close, if not already very close to giving birth. Her breasts obviously a little bit bigger, in preparation for the child that had yet to come forth.

The two just seemed to stare at each other and they knew. It took no words. It was in their eyes. For those of us who didn't catch all of it in that staring contest, I'll put down each action in words.

_'What has happened Santiago?'_

_'I have become a mother.'_

_'Congratulations, who is the father?'_

_'He is...'_

Why would Santiago be hesitant about telling her who the father is?

_'Don't worry, I don't fight remember?'_

_'...Its Mogul...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'You were gone 32 years...'_

_'...I suppose he must've gotten lonely?'_

_'He did...hardly the same without you.'_

_'Then its something I'll have to live with...'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Yes...'_

Don't ask me how they did this with staring at each other. But Deidre seemed just sort of off for the slightest of moments before she seemed her old self. It would hurt. To Miriam's God it burned, or perhaps wilted within her soul. Inside she could feel the separate emotions tugging, each vying for dominance over the others. Almost madly she tried to think of solutions. She had gone to Manchester University! She could think this through goddammit!

Almost like a zap into her soul she could just feel the answer. It settled over her with a cold calm.

Blindly she began to walk to the controls...she would have her vengeance!

As brilliant as mankind has become, there is one saying which mankind has yet to fully learn the depth and breadth of its' meaning.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

**(Story)**

**AN: December 6th, 2011: Alright! Thank God! I hope you guys appreciate these edits because it is almost four in the morning and I have class in a couple of hours. Despite that I have class, I've been finishing up these edits so that you can enjoy a better version of my stories (and so I can focus on _A Tale of History _and _Tails Combined_ later this week).**

**Please, please review. I work very hard even off the screen in order to bring you these stories.**


	6. Time Line

**AN: I do not own any part of the Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure. **

**(Story)**

**2060:** The U.N. Unity is launched from Earth's orbit in a collective effort to abort the self-cannibalization that mankind has established on their home world. The goal of the Unity is to establish an independent colony founded on the principles of the U.N. Charter.

**2100:** Planetfall.

**2134:** Believer-Spartan Vendetta caused by sudden border tensions. Neither side believed that the other had truly made the terrible journey during Planetfall and denounced the other as a trick of the mind worms.

**2135:**A ceasefire is called for the Believer-Spartan Vendetta when contact is established with Lal who affirms that more than one faction survived Planetfall. Corazon refuses to let go of the territory taken from the Believers during the brief vendetta. (2134-2135).

**2219:** The Peacekeepers make a move to spread across the Hercules Channel to the tail of the Western continent where the Hive already dwells within their mines. This initiates the beginning of the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta.

**2289:**The Spartans intervene with a heavy military presence to end the Hive-Peacekeeper Vendetta which Corazon claims to have interfered with Spartan trade. (2219-2289).

**2349:**The Morganites take the opportunity to invade the northern part of the Central continent to take hold of its' rich resources. The Peacekeepers fight hard but cannot maintain control with the limits placed upon them by their previous vendetta. (2349-2350).

**2382:**The University launches a surprise attack on the Morganites after a mysterious sinking of the U.M.S. (University Military Ship) Nautilus. 150,000 lives are lost in the war, both sides sinking to desperate measures to win by the end. (2382-2383).

**April****2474:** 10,000 citizens from each of the factions (Spartan, Hive, Believer, Peacekeeper, Gaian, University, and Morganite) declare independence and move to the Isle of Dexamenus. The World Council officially recognizes this independence after a vote despite Lal's and Zakrarhov's lobbying to crush the independence movement.

**August****2474:**The Peacekeepers send a patrol fleet to invade the Isle of Dexamenus a few months after the declaration of independence in a very short Dragonite-Peacekeeper Vendetta. The Peacekeepers are thwarted and made a mockery of after the battle. Lal is forced to back off and sign over terms which claims responsibility for the war and agrees to reparation costs of 500 energy credits.

**2475:** The major construction is complete on Dragon's Keep, the northern base, and Dragon's Den, the southern and capital base, of Eye of the Dragon.

**2485:**The Second Dragonite-Peacekeeper Vendetta is wrought after a failed attempt to blame the Dragonites for a sinking cruiser. The ensuing battles cause devastating losses for the Peacekeepers and they are no longer considered a real rival to the University dominion in the far North. The Peacekeepers are on the verge of civil war.

**2500:**The Great Vendetta of 2500 erupts as shifts between Loyalist Peacekeepers try to reassert Lal as the head of a united Peacekeeper faction and the Confederate Peacekeepers who refused Lal as their 'chosen leader'. The lines were evenly split between the Spartans, Confederates, Gaians, Believers and the University, Loyalists, Morganites, Hive. The only undeclared faction is that of the Dragonites who even refused to participate in the World Council debate and vote on the matter. The war begins with a world population of 728,000.

**2502:**The Spartans launch a massive invasion on the Isle of Dexamenus to, hopefully, begin hopping northward against each newly surrounded Loyalist territory. The Battle of Siroquis places the Spartans at a weak disadvantage in the world politics while the Loyalists are initially invigorated to launching their own doomed invasion of the Morganite lands. The fleeing Spartan forces poison the surrounding waters with spent fuel cells. The day's ending population is 697,000 where it had begun at 718,000. This is the single most bloody day in all of Chiron's history.

**2507:** The Great Vendetta comes to a silent halt as a peace treaty is formed which decrees that the 'Confederate Peacekeepers' are to be a free faction and be known as the Pherals. Small, post-vendetta skirmishes cause major world shift changes as the Morganites reclaim the their lost territory from the University, the Peacekeepers and Pherals push the University to the far northern shore of the central continent, and the Believers and the Hive push the inward on the Spartan monstrosity. Major trends pop up during this time indicating further changes down the road; the Believers and the Dragonites take in over 20,000 new citizens each who are fleeing their war-torn homelands. The World Council cannot undo the building of the Great Wall around the Isle of Dexamenus. The world population is reduced to 450,000 over the course of seven years.

**2585:**100 meter long mind worms are discovered in the Great Ruins at the head of the western continent. Work begins just a month later on a means to contain the giant mind worms. There is little real hope of containing the monstrous mind worms.

**2587:** The primary dam is complete and the canal has been completely dug out. A protective barrier is in the process of being laid to keep the waters from soaking into the soil.

**2589:** The 500 meter long canal is complete and the secondary dam is also completed. Five of the six towering legs for the observation base are complete and the permi-cement in the moat is being inspected when communication is lost with the reconnaissance team inside the Great Ruins. An emergency decision is made and 2,000 lives are lost in the moat as they were uninformed of the opening like the other 3,000 were. The early matured mind worm is eliminated within an hour of its' awakening.

**2500:** The entire project is complete and only the smaller platforms on the dams need to be built along with the proper facilities on top of the observation base 500 meters above the ground. The world celebrates for weeks after averting from that disaster.

**2593:** Huban Ethan makes the first observations of the new mind worms and observes that their increased mass has weakened their psychotic abilities. They could not even communicate with one another it seemed. The observed mind worm was not, surprisingly, killed off after much paranoid talk and debate in an emergency meeting of the World Council.

**2601:** All but the University and the Dragonites have pulled their participation in the securing and observation of the new mind worms.

**2606:** The Dragonites secretly complete an underwater tunnel connecting the primary and secondary dam. The University remains suspicious of their activities, but the Dragonites continue to be very cordial and polite.

**2609:** A shaft and tunnel are completed connecting the observation base, New Hope, to the the previously built tunnel system connecting the two dams. The world population is now 590,000.

**2619:** A base is partially complete beneath the Great Ruins which will moved upwards and lock in place around the defenses the Dragonites have been installing and keeping them maintenanced. Zakrarhov cannot convince any of his fellow faction leaders that the Dragonites are planning something terrible. The University has secretly rebuilt its' weapon stores to a pre-Great Vendetta state in order to better combat the sudden surprise attack of the Dragonites.

**2621:** Large Tachyon cannons are placed on the dams after financial approval by the World Council. Two are placed outward on the primary dam to defend it from anyone crazy enough to wreck into the dam, and two are placed inward on the secondary dam to defend the dam workers from the mind worms.

**2631:** The Dragonites openly take control of the Great Ruins and raise the base facilities and new Great Wall around the site. Mogul Brianbacks, leader of the Dragonites, makes his first public appearance to denounce the world faction leaders saying that his actions were for the 2,000 Dragonite lives murdered without a second glance. The University fails utterly in its' first attempt to penetrate the Great Wall around the Great Ruins.

**2632:** The Morganites are bribed into joining the effort against the Dragonites which leaves only the Peacekeepers and the Pherals who refuse to take part in the vendetta.

**2639:** Major military actions begin marking the true beginning of the Second Great Vendetta. The Peacekeepers and Pherals are even huddled into the war effort against the Dragonites. Meanwhile, the Dragonites are working fervently to build their society up before the enemy takes to their gates. Early skirmishes do not bode well for UPAMB (United Peoples Against Mogul Brianbacks) which consists of the University, Spartans, Peacekeepers, Pherals, Believers, Hive, Gaians, and Morganites. The self-sufficient Dragonites in space begin to assimilate the smaller UPAMB satellites and stations.

**2640:**The Dragonites commence major space operations to cripple UPAMB. UPAMB deducts, months after Mogul's initial statement to the World Council, that the 2,000 Dragonite lives lost during the construction with the large mind worms is the cause of this new, hostile Eye of the Dragon. Mogul offers his terms at one Deidre Skye to be held responsible for the death of 2,000 Dragonites.

**2642:** Deidre returns from her imprisonment on the Isle of Dexamenus and is discovered to now be married. The husband to the once chaste Deidre Skye is heavily implied to be Mogul Brianbacks himself. Such a union means that UPAMB would lose an entire faction, very close to the Isle of Dexamenus, which would now prove to hinder them further should the Second Great Vendetta come to fruitation.

**2643:**Gunshots ring out as the Second Great War officially commences with the death of General Isaacs. The Civil Union of the Gaian and Dragonite factions is causing difficulties on the DG homefront.

**2644:** The siege of the Second Great Wall surrounding what had once been New Hope, the scientific recon station to observe the large mind worms at the Great Ruins, degrades to constant barrage between the two sides. UPAMB is too disorganized to fully adjudicate its' territories and armed forces.

**2645:**The Tachyon belt falls around the Second Great Wall and fighting inside of Dragon's Teeth begins. The numbers lost are a staggering blow to humanity.

**2650:**A formal blood truce is proclaimed with all nine dignitaries of the human race. The Second Great War is called to official close. (2631-2650).

**2653:**Tensions from the previous era continue. The Hive are a piteous ruin of their former self and Chairman Yang has sought help in the University contributing to Zakharov's renaissance. Deidre falls asleep into a coma due to a large disturbance from Planet.

**2685:** Deidre awakens from her coma. She sees the results of the previous 32 years and the changes shake her enough that Planet's installation of its' psyche into her persona awakens and she begins to plot the destruction of mankind's last haven in the Universe, the super-island state of Eye of the Dragon around the isle of Dexamenus. The End is nigh.

**(Story)**

**AN: November 6th, 2011: Alrighty then! I have now even completed the time line for this story. I expect good reviews! I know I won't get any, but I expect them damn it all!**


	7. END

**AN: December 6th, 2011:**

**Well guys, this is what I call the 'END' chapter. I'll post my comments to your reviews here. If I ever get the feeling of writing a sequel (which this story already has called _The__End_) then I would post it here. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the work that I have always been inspired to write out for you, and if you do then I suggest a myriad of my current works which I am in the process of editing and standardizing (such as this 'END' chapter).**

**I'm sure you're well aware of the Mogul Brianback Series. It began with:**

**_Eye __of __the __Dragon_, and you just finished,**

**_When __Gaians __Throw __an __Orgy_.**

**The sequel to this story is called, _The __End_, which is a one-shot about Deidre's Revenge.**

**After that are the less prominent stories of the Original Brianback Series called _After__Mogul_, and then another called _Xenocide_. _Xenocide_ was and is still intended to continue in the original universe as if Mogul had died in, what you might have guessed is _The __End_.**

**However, these are not the only stories featuring Mogul Brianback and his splinter creation: Eye of the Dragon. An alternative ending to _The __End_, instead of _After __Mogul_, is called _Divine __Intervention_ inspired by a talk about Dungeons and Dragons oddly enough. _Divine __Intervention_is followed by _Stairs __to __Heaven_, perhaps the ultimate writing of the Brianback Series- both original and alternative. _Stairs __to __Heaven_ has a much more peculiar ending which necessicated a final installment to any series including Mogul Brianback called _Memoirs __of __a __Time __Traveler_.**

**However, I also have many other stories such as the popular _Haremization_, _Fiancée_, _A __Tale __of __History_, or even a story like _Tails __Combined_. Don't be afraid to look some stories up on my profile page and see what you might like. I might just surprise you. Naturally I refer you to the list of current edits taking place and the ones that I have already completed since my general author's announcement of April 28th, 2011 that I had returned to writing.**

**With that said, please review and let me know what you think of my stories.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at this time)**


End file.
